The Peoples Rightful Republic of Vaukria
Geography The Peoples Rightful Republic of Vaukria is a nation located in the Italian peninsula. At a size of 9,598.00 sq. miles, Vaukria is a medium sized nation with its capital Arztotzka located at the northern area of Vaukria. Coastlines occupy the entire eastern side of Vaukria. Vaukria has vast mountain ranges and, according to the Vaukrian Geographical Agency (VGA), all of them are dormant volcanoes. History Vaukria was originally founded in the Philippines, Northern Luzon, but due to an armed conflict between the Philippine Republic and the Vaukrian Republic, before the end of the conflict at the start of World War II, the President of Vaukria and his government moved to the Italian Penninsula and expanded its territory. The Vaukrian Republic remained neutral through the war, but during the communist invasion of the east and the allied defense on the west, the nation was split in two governing nations, two days after Germany's government split. The Peoples Republic of Vaukria occupied the East while the Commonwealth of Vaukria occuped the West. On the10th of October 1948, the two sides went to war after raising tensions between them. This became known as the Vaukrian War. The fighting lasted for 43 years, 1 month and 1 day, and at the eleventh day of the eleventh month of 1991 The Commonwealth of Vaukri surrendered and the Treaty of Le Capitol was signed, stating that the Commonwealth of Vaukria shall be disbanded and that there shall only be one Vaukria; The People's Republic of Vaukria. However, fom 2000-2016, the President of the People's Republic of Vaukria declared martial law due to hik being pointed to corruption, and then, during the spark of October, the Vaukrian Rightful Revolution stormed in, led by current supreme president Yugi Romande, and overthrew the old dictator. As a result, the nation became a Social Democracy and was named The People's Rightful Republic of Vaukria. Recently, Vaukria has experienced a lot of change and reform on its government. These reforms benifited the country greatly, giving Vaukia more wealth and streghnt. Evolution of Vaukria The Great Vaukrian Empire Also known as Vaukria's war colors. when the entirity of Seven Kingdoms goes to war ( as an example lets say the alliance of ARRGH ) Vaukria immedietly raises changes to The Great Vaukrian Empire, usually because, in wars Vaukria occupies the most land and loots the most money. The Federal Republic of Vaukria / The Federative Republic of Vaukria After several wars, Vaukria experienced a great depression and thus needed much reforms. President Yugi Romande ordered the changing of the constitution for a more democratic and free market system in order to help stabilize the economy an organize the government more efficiently. A few months later, the Federal Republic of Vaukria was declared. The name was later changed to “The Federative Repblic of Vaukria” by executive order of the President. The Bolivarian Federal Republic of Vaukria The Bolivarian Republic was declared recently after the fall of the Federative Republic during the “Chavista Movement” which has started, following the rapid economic growth of the country. The new Government, still led by President Yugi Romande, followed the ideals of Simon Bolivar’s goals of a grand unified state. The Boivarian Republic is facing great economic growth and a golden age in infrastructure. The Federal Republic of Vaukria As the whole of Orbis plunges into war, the Vaukrian government and the Vaukrian people take into arms and began to get ready for 'the blitz' with other the other strong militarized member states of the alliance Seven Kingdoms. Unlike the other wars of the Seven Kingdoms which Vaukria has participated in, Brooklyn the Off-White, king of the Seven Kingdoms, don't include the eager nation in the frontlines of the war. Vaukria was not placed into the frontlines in the war, but it participated in several smaller battles. for the rest of the war, which still continues to this day, Vaukria has not participated in a war of any kind. This left Vaukria with a equitable opportunity to focus more on its manufacturing and exports, leading to a time of agressive, rapid, and massive, economic growth. During this time of prosperity, the Vaukrian Government officially opened its newest city; furthermore, this city is the first to not be funded by the bank of Seven Kingdoms. Diplomatic Relations *Libaria - Help fought against Spain. *Obedear - Helped build 9 of the current cities in Vaukria and is our 2nd largest. trade partner. *LotsOfLead - Lots Of Lead... *Reach - Introduced Vaukria to the alliance Seven Kingdoms, sent alot of coal to power the old coal power plants. *Great Britan - Invested in Vaukria and contributed in the buildingpf cities. *Werm - Sent funds to rebuild all cities and convert all of the cities to Nuclear Power. *Provence - Sent economic aid and invested in our cities. *Caliborknia - Founding member of the Stronk Econ Asian Union of Seven Kingdoms (SEAUSK), Vaukria's largest trade partner. National Enemies *Spain - Raided several SK members. *Tibslan - Made Several threats to raid Vaukia, has been embargoed by our government *Arrgh (Alliance) - boooooo National Anthem Lyrics have not been written but the instrumental version has been comissioned and approved by Pangulo Heneral Yugi Romande Freedoms Grand Pipe A new anthem written by President Yugi Romande has been Written and enacted to law. and Freedoms grand pipe shall not be anymore our anthem Vaukrian Animation Studios a bunch of flipaclip cartoons made by YugiBearz Category:Nations